


Girl's A Hurricane

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multiple Pairings, Natasha proves a GD point, Natasha sleeping around and NOT getting called a slut for it, PWP, Porn Without Plot, fem!dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki truly needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut as Natasha seeks to prove a point, and the other Avengers are only too keen to help. <br/>OR: In which Loki is being a little brat, again, and Natasha sets him straight through sexual deprivation and eventually shows him who's boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl's A Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wolves_and_girls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves_and_girls/gifts).



> For Jessy, who wanted a fic destroying the trope of Nat being ostracized and slut shamed for sleeping around, I present to you Nat's "to hell with that I'll sleep with whoever the hell I want because I fucking can" response.   
> Apologies for any mistakes. I'm not sober, but I wanted this posted and out for her to wake up to. I'll do my best to fix it tomorrow when I'm back to being normal.  
> Yep. Thanks for reading!

Loki really did have a knack for getting himself into trouble, and though he could usually sweet talk his way out of, well, nearly anything, Natasha wasn’t one to buy it.  Ever.  So when he’d made a backhanded comment about how he was the very best lay she’d ever get, she had a few different ways of proving him wrong.  

 

It started with Steve Rogers.  Loki had nothing against Rogers, to be completely honest.  He found him amusing, almost, the childish innocence with which he conducted himself, how he flushed bright red whenever anyone so much as brought up sex.  It turned out, however, he wasn’t nearly as inexperienced as Loki would’ve thought.  He’d been making his way into the kitchen early the morning after The Comment was made, stopping just outside the door as soft moans filtered through the otherwise silent house.  The door was cracked ever so slightly, and from within he could hear muffled cursing and the an all too familiar plea for someone to go faster.  Thinking it was likely Tony with a girl he’d brought home (though in hindsight he blamed this idiotic thought on his sleep deprivation) he peeked inside, and his heart fell into his stomach.  Nat was spread out on the island countertop, red hair tousled around her head like a strange mimicry of a halo, her full bottom lip caught between her teeth.  Her legs were wrapped around Steve, a pair of SHIELD issued sweatpants around one of her ankles as she dug her heels into the small of Steve’s back to urge him on.  The super soldier was bright red and panting as he thrust into her, his hands palming her breasts as he moaned and muttered how good she felt around him.  Loki found himself unable to take his eyes off of the pair.  This was Rogers.  Steve fucking Rogers, good old Captain America, who Loki had made fun of for being so damn righteous all the time.  

And he was fucking Loki’s girl.  

Not Loki’s girl, he supposed.  Not when she’d been so explicit about being her own woman, forever, and insisting to him that she could do whatever she damn well pleased.  Or whoever, he supposed.  Against his own will he felt himself harden in the same sweatpants that were draped around Nat’s ankle, and he couldn’t help but palm himself as he watched Natasha moan and arch her back, hands scrambling for purchase on Steve’s well muscled arms, abs, around his neck to pull him close for a vulgar, wet kiss, all the while the sound of them coming together echoed just underneath all their moaning, Steve wrapping an arm around her waist to hoist her into his arms and fuck her even harder.

Loki had to excuse himself to his room before he saw either of them finish, missing when Nat looked over at the cracked door and grinned.  

 

He’d assumed it was a fluke, that perhaps he’d come up with some bizarre hallucination from a lack of sleep and the argument weighing heavily on his mind, created by his brain as a way of making him feel guilty for what he’d said to her.  Still, it was nearly impossible to look Rogers in the face anymore, and whenever the soldier would bark at him to either shut up or pay attention he couldn’t help but remember the way the man had held Nat so tight, his hips pistoning into her with abandon and--well, it usually resulted in Loki needing to excuse himself to his quarters for some time, Natasha having avoided him to let him endure his sentence in solitary.  

 

The thunderstorm that followed the evening after was his cue that his brother had found a bed companion, and he was thankful for being on the other end of the building, not needing to hear that his brother was getting more than he was.  At least, he might have been spared if they’d stuck to Thor’s room.  The noises, however, came from the room strategically placed right above Loki’s, and not even the thunder could drown out all the noises coming from above as Thor lost himself in a roar of passion.  

Loki might’ve even been able to live with it, his adopted brother’s bedroom activities not a shock to him after having lived with them for centuries, if he hadn’t caught the name that Thor was screaming in abandon, Natasha’s name echoing around Loki’s head.  What was worse, the more he listened, the more his curiosity grew, until he stood with a curse and cast a simple illusion on himself before heading up to the next floor.  It wasn’t difficult to pick the lock on Natasha’s door, surprisingly, and it ought to have been a clue that Jarvis didn’t even alert her that there was an intruder in her room.  At least, it might have surprised Loki if he wasn’t too transfixed by the sight of Natasha atop his brother, facing him though he knew she couldn’t see him, her eyes squinted and mouth open as she rode Thor as hard as she could, breasts bouncing as she leaned back against Thor’s chest.  Thor’s enormous hands were on her hips, guiding her and pushing up into her as he could, his lips set against her throat, biting and kissing to leave impressions of his mouth as he went.  Loki swallowed thickly, eyes wide as he watched them fuck as brutally as the pair of them fought, amazed at the abandonment they found with one another.  Nat’s whole body was flushed, her whines high pitched and frenzied as Thor’s cock disappeared into her again and again, craning her neck to crash her lips against his, tongues and teeth clashing as they kissed and Thor came undone beneath her experienced actions.  

Loki didn’t realize his cock was in his hand until he felt himself nearing an orgasm, too caught up in the sensation of watching the both of them.  He barely bit off a gasp of his own as Natasha came with a scream that threatened to rip him apart, Thor following shortly after, the both of their faces contorting in ways Loki didn’t think wholly possible if he hadn’t seen it himself.  

 

He went back to his room, determined not to think about it, though as he took himself in hand for the third time that night he didn’t think he’d ever manage to get Natasha’s face out of his head, not when she looked so blissed out and unbelievably happy.  

 

In an effort to keep his mind off of what was going on, and because Natasha still refused to talk to him after what he’d said to her, he’d been spending quite a bit more time fiddling with the laptop, exploring the Internet to try and learn more about, well, anything he could manage in order to get his mind off of what was happening.  And it wasn’t his fault, really, that he ended up down in the lab, looking for Stark to help him with the stupid piece of technology, because honestly if the thing would have just loaded his damn website instead of making him--.

All thoughts of Tony fixing the error screen disappeared as he caught sight of Natasha laying down on one of Tony’s work surfaces, her mouth wrapped around Bruce Banner’s cock, head bobbing, as Tony panted and took her from behind, Clint Barton at his side and also pressing into her so that she was filled to the brim between the three men.  Tony’s hands massaged her hips gently as Banner, his head tipping back and brow furrowed as he likely felt his orgasm coming to the surface, one of his hands lightly carding through her hair.  She was limp and boneless between the three of them, and he could hear the soft, muffled moans as Tony and Clint took turns pressing into her, the archer’s fingertips cascading down the small of her back, Loki muttering a spell to better hear what they were saying before he, himself, seemed to blend in with his surroundings.  

“God, Tash, you feel so good,” Clint moaned, nails raking down her back and making her whimper beneath them.  Tony snaked a hand downwards, pressing it between her groin and the table, and with a slow, circular movement Loki could only assume was directed to her clit, he goaded Natasha to come.  The spy’s cries were muffled by the thick cock filling her mouth, and not long after Bruce pulled out to come onto Nat’s face rather than in her mouth, her lips parting to catch what she could of it, moaning all the while as the two behind her picked up their speed.  Bruce, spent and weak-kneed as only Natasha’s mouth could make a man, knelt beside her to kiss her, their lips smacking filthily as he helped clean her up, unashamed.  Tony followed next, the quickened pace of his hips stuttering as he gasped and shouted with his release, and not long after he pulled away did Nat come once more and with her coaxed Barton to do the same.  

Loki followed suit shortly after, his hand having pulled himself free of his pants and stroked himself to completion in order to try and keep up with the foursome in front of him.  With little else said between them, the three men turned Natasha over so she was laying on her back, before their mouths set to work cleaning her off, tongues lapping at her sweat and come covered skin, her moans soft and throaty as she kissed them each in turn and smiled.  Her head lolled to the side and for half a terrifying moment Loki swore she was staring right at him, the heat rising to his face as he thought he was caught.  

It wasn’t until he’d scampered back upstairs to his room, the image of her satiated, eyes half open and full lips parted burned into his head, that he realized he’d been invisible the entire time.  Just as he had been the past week or so.  

 

It took him two more days to finally come out to her and tell her that yes, she was right.  “I’m sorry I doubted you,” he murmured as he caught her by herself one afternoon, the others out on their own various missions, Natasha finally looking up at Loki as he struggled to find the right words.  “And what I said--about you not being able to fuck any other man--that was wrong of me.  You’re obviously more than entitled to your own sexual experiences, and welcome to them, though I--.”  He bit his bottom lip.  

“You what?” She prompted.

“I’m jealous,” he admitted, eyes burning fiercely when they met hers.  “I want to be the only one to bring you off like that.  I mean, to bring you off.  At all.”  He could feel his face heating up slightly, and suddenly found that staring at the tiled floor was infinitely more interesting than trying to decipher her interested, amused expression.  “I should never have said anything and I will not question your desires again.”

“Promise?”  He could hear the grin in her voice.  

“Promise.”  He said, the word tasting of vinegar and twisting his tongue uncomfortably, but a necessary evil he supposed.  And worth it, he supposed, if it proved to her that he wanted her.  Would always want her.  

She punched his arm and he looked up, mouth open to splutter indignantly at her actions, when her lips crashed hard against his and his back hit the wall just behind him, her hands pinning his wrists down to his sides.  He didn’t fight it, relinquishing control as she licked into his mouth, making him moan and melt beneath the ferocity of her touch.  

“I only want to fuck you, Loki.  To be with you,” she breathed when she finally pulled away.  “But I’m not above making a point that I can--and would--be with another if you make another comment like that.  My sex life is none of your concern when we’re not an established couple, but if you want to be serious--.”

“I do,” he said quickly, though where the words came from he couldn’t say.  He wasn’t used to this sudden commitment, not ever having wanted it before, but he’d be damned if she wasn't worth it.  

“Then I’m yours for as long as you promise to be mine.”

That, he supposed, he could live with, and breathed his assent as she mouthed her way down his throat, groaning and extending his head to the side.  She had him hoist her into his arms and fuck her against the wall, her arms locked around his neck, her blue eyes bright and cutting him to the quick, making him feel infinitely more vulnerable and alive beneath her touch as he rutted into her, making her come once, twice, three times, each time overjoyed to see her face contort with pleasure before he found his own release, spilling into her with a cry of surprise and relief, her body pressed hard against his as she tightened around him, milking him to the last drop.  

“That’s my boy,” she murmured into his ear, and he shuddered at how perfect it sounded, her teeth sinking into his neck to mark him as her own.  He wouldn’t want it any other way.  

 

 


End file.
